Christopher Pike (alternate reality)
Christopher Pike was a Starfleet officer who served as an instructor at Starfleet Academy during the 23rd century. He became the first captain of the during its launch in the crisis of 2258, before giving over command to . ( ) He was killed in 2259 in a revenge attack by Khan Noonien Singh. Kirk led the Enterprise towards the eventual capture of Khan. A memorial service was held in 2260 to honor Admiral Pike and other fallen Starfleet officers. ( ) Biography Pike was born in Mojave on Earth. ( ) Alexander Marcus was the one who talked Pike into enlisting in Starfleet. Sometime after 2233, Pike wrote a dissertation on the and the actions of its commanding officer, George Kirk, at the time of its destruction. By 2255, Pike was a captain serving as a recruiting officer for Starfleet Academy. He was at the Riverside Shipyard in Iowa when he encountered Kirk's son, , who was involved in a bar fight with several cadets under Pike's supervision. Pike dared Kirk to enlist in Starfleet in order to achieve more than his father. In 2258, Pike was assigned to command the new Federation flagship, the , on her maiden voyage. The voyage was brought forward after Earth received a distress call from , and Pike led a Starfleet taskforce to aid in the evacuation of the planet. Encountering the Romulan mining vessel Narada, Pike commanded the Enterprise in its first combat situation, before taking a shuttlecraft to the Narada at the demand of Nero, the Narada s captain. En route, Pike deployed Kirk, Lieutenant , and Chief Engineer Olson to the Narada s drill platform to disable it. He also promoted Commander to acting captain and Kirk to acting first officer. Pike was interrogated by Nero and his first officer, Ayel, as to the codes for Earth's planetary defenses. Initially resisting, Pike was subdued by use of a Centaurian slug, which forced him to reveal the information Nero wanted. Soon after, however, he was rescued by Kirk and returned to the Enterprise. Even when weakened, Pike used a Romulan disruptor Kirk had acquired from Ayel to defend himself and Kirk when a Romulan attempted to prevent his escape. Following the successful conclusion of the mission, and the destruction of the Narada, Pike was promoted to admiral, with Kirk relieving him as captain of the Enterprise. Pike's injuries required him to use a wheelchair during the relief ceremony. ( ) A year later, still using a cane to walk, Pike received a report from Spock that Kirk had violated the Prime Directive on Nibiru, and lied about it in his captain's log. Pike summoned Spock and Kirk to his office, where he admonished Kirk for exposing the Enterprise to the planet's primitive inhabitants, and accused him of arrogance. He informed Kirk that the Admiralty had relieved him of his command, and that Kirk would return to the Academy. Despite his anger, Pike still felt there was potential in Kirk, and after subsequently being reappointed as as captain of the Enterprise, spoke to Alexander Marcus about appointing Kirk his first officer. Marcus agreed, and Pike met with Kirk in a bar, informing him of Marcus's decision. He then told Kirk to get dressed for a summit at Starfleet Headquarters regarding a bombing in London. Marcus announced to those attending that they were being sent on a manhunt for the perpetrator, a traitor named . Kirk expressed skepticism regarding why Harrison attacked somewhere as public as the Kelvin Memorial Archive, then realized Harrison would be aware protocol dictated a summit like this one: Harrison suddenly appeared in an attack vehicle and opened fire. Pike was shot in the chest, and Spock carried him to safety. As he lay dying, Spock attempted a mind meld to comfort him, but he suddenly died. After disabling Harrison's vehicle, Kirk returned to find Pike was dead and was consumed by grief and anger. Later, when Kirk arrested Harrison on Qo'noS, he punched him repeatedly to avenge Pike. In 2260, Kirk presided over a memorial for the lives lost because of him, including Pike. ( ) Key dates *2258: **Captain of the **Promoted to admiral *2259: **Reassigned as Commanding officer of the Enterprise **Killed in an attack by Memorable quotes "So your dad died, you can settle for less than an ordinary life, or do you feel like you were born for something better, something special?" :- Christopher Pike to James Kirk ( ) "Your father was captain of a starship for twelve minutes. He saved eight hundred lives, including your mother's and yours. I dare you to do better." :- Christopher Pike to James Kirk ( ) "Maximum warp. Punch it." :- Christopher Pike s signature command for engaging warp drive ( ) "Is the parking brake on?" :- Christopher Pike to Hikaru Sulu, when the ship failed to warp to Vulcan with the rest of the armada ( ) "Come with me. Kirk, you too. You're not supposed to be here, anyway." :- Christopher Pike assigns a landing party ( ) "Kirk, I'm promoting you to first officer." "What?" "Captain? Please, I apologize, the complexity of Human pranks escapes me." "It's not a prank, Spock. And I'm not the captain... you are." :- Christopher Pike, James Kirk, and Spock ( ) "Are you giving me attitude, Spock?" "'' I am expressing multiple attitudes simultaneously sir, to which one are you referring?"'' :- Christopher Pike to Spock ( ) "We need an Air Defense Team. Daystrom Conference Room!" :- Christopher Pike's last words ( ) Appendices Appearances Christopher Pike (alternate reality) appears in: *''Star Trek'' films: ** ** Background Information Apocrypha According to his biography on the Star Trek movie app, Christopher Pike was born in 2205 to Charles and Willa Pike. He spent part of his childhood living on the planet Elysium. He enrolled in Starfleet in 2223 and was commissioned as an officer in 2227. he served aboard several vessels including the USS Olympus, The USS Aldrin and the USS Yorktown. He was appointed Captain of the USS Enterprise in 2254. Like his prime reality counterpart, this Pike still has a medal named after him. After his promotion to Admiral, Pike was placed in command of Starfleet's Strategic Operations Center, at Starfleet Headquarters. He also chaired the review board for command promotion to Ship's captain and above. He also reported directly to Starfleet Command. External links * * de:Christopher Pike (Neue Zeitlinie) fr:Christopher Pike (chronologie alternative) it:Christopher Pike (realtà alternativa) ja:クリストファー・パイク（新時間軸） nl:Christopher Pike (alternatieve realiteit) ru:Кристофер Пайк (альтернативная реальность) Category:Humans Category:Starfleet personnel (alternate reality) Category:Starfleet command personnel Category:Starfleet captains Category:Starfleet flag officers Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel (alternate reality) Category:Memory Alpha articles related to Star Trek (sequel)